


Sweet Torture

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady isn't allowed to come just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT THE LADY LOVES PLEASE BE KIND
> 
> This idea attacked me as I was falling asleep last night. I had to write it. So have my clumsy attempt at hella fine lesbians. I love these two.

It feels like it's been hours, but it's probably only been about fifteen minutes since Trish turned on the vibrator. It's so low, Lady barely felt it at first. But as Trish dragged a crop over her naked skin in feather light trails, it started to become unbearable _really_ quickly.

She needs _more_. 

"Trish, baby, please." Lady's voice is breathy and desperate, but that's apparently not enough to satisfy Trish, because the vibrator stays low and the crop continues its maddening path across her skin.

If Lady could move, she'd grind into the torturous device, make it be enough. But Trish has her hands tied above her head and her legs spread. She can't move. She is entirely at her girlfriend's mercy.

And she loves it.

Trish knows just how to break her down, make her beg, and make her feel _amazing_. She knows exactly when and where to put pressure. The crop brushes over a spot on her shoulder and makes her arch and shudder and let out this long sound that is somewhere between a moan and a whine. Trish smirks at that, “You haven’t earned it yet, dollface. And I’m still playing.”

She proves it by dragging the tip of the crop just barely over her nipple. Lady’s breathing picks up, she can feel goosebumps rise and a shiver run up her spine. She’s panting and desperate and she can hardly form words. The beginning of tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She can still feel the barely there pulses of the vibrator and it wracks her body. For a moment, she feels like it’ll be enough, like she can finally get over the edge and release, but the moment is gone as soon as it comes and she wiggles in frustration.

“Ah ah, still still, girlie. I didn’t say you could move.”

Lady stops moving immediately. As desperate as she is for _something, more_ , the last thing she wants is to disappoint Trish. So she stops. But she can’t keep a stopper on the sounds spilling from her throat. Occasionally, something that resembles a word would slip out. She’d beg and plead and Trish would just smile and keep at it with the crop.

There are tears streaming down Lady’s cheeks before she feels an absence. The crop isn’t touching her anymore. Her eyes open (she hadn’t even realised she had closed them) and Trish’s face is there in front of her. She leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips and suddenly the vibrator jumps in intensity.

It’s barely more. Probably only one setting higher. But Lady is so strung out that it’s more than enough. She moans and whines into the kiss, her body squirming. Trish smiles and Lady can feel it against her lips.

Her toes curl and her body spasms as the vibrations pulsing against her push her over the edge. She comes with a cry and Trish swallows it, quiets her with her gentle lips.

When Trish finally turns off the vibrator, Lady slumps with a little smile. Sated and so pleased. She doesn’t register that Trish still hasn’t untied her, doesn’t notice her move between her legs. She hardly felt when Trish took away the vibrator.

Trish’s tongue though. That she notices.

It’s hard not to, with how good it feels. Even overstimulated as she is, still coming down from the last orgasm. She should have expected this, Trish never lets her get away with just one orgasm. Always needs to make sure she can’t stand after.

The sounds spilling from her lips are a constant stream of curses and moans and whines. She struggles, the overstimulation too much. But Trish is persistent, laving her tongue in circles and laps, then flattening it and licking a long stripe. Always changing her approach, always finding something new as soon as Lady thinks she is starting to get used to something.

The second orgasm comes quickly and Lady _screams_. Her legs are shaking and she feels like she’s locked up. She can’t _breathe_ as waves of pleasure shake her whole being. In that moment, nothing exists. All that matters is what she _feels_. It’s like she’s floating and there’s nothing. Just the feeling of Trish’s hair brushing the insides of her thighs and her lips against her skin.

She comes to with Trish’s smell in her nose and her fingers stroking her cheek. Her eyes open and her head turns to stare into familiar deep blues. Trish smiles and Lady finds she has her limbs free, rolls over and throws an arm around Trish’s waist.

“Hey.”

Trish leans forward and pecks Lady’s lips, “Hey, girlie. How are you feeling?”

“ _Fantastic_.”

Fingers brush through her hair, “Good. You were so wonderful, baby. So so good for me.”

Lady blushes and buries her face in Trish’s neck, clinging to her. She takes a deep breath and and sighs as Trish trails senseless patterns in her skin. Then, after several moments of silence, “Trish?”

“Yeah, dollface?”

“I love you.”

She can feel Trish’s breath hitch and her fingers still. But it’s hardly a second before she continues the patterns. It takes several more moments before she opens her mouth and barely breathes a reply, “I love you, too, Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
